Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{y + 10}{2y + 3} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y + 3$ $ -(y + 10) = \dfrac{2y + 3}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(y + 10) = 2y + 3 $ $-3y - 30 = 2y + 3$ $-30 = 5y + 3$ $-33 = 5y$ $5y = -33$ $y = -\dfrac{33}{5}$